


[podfic] The Next Food Network Star

by reena_jenkins, somehowunbroken



Series: Food Network AU [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Food Network AU, M/M, Podfic, Ridiculous, Text messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I hate him."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dick snorts from his seat on the sofa. "You can't hate him, Jay, you've never even met him."</i></p><p>  <i>"I can and I do," Jason insists, slapping the magazine he's been holding down onto the counter. "Food & Wine thinks he's better than me! Look!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Next Food Network Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Next Food Network Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738798) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Fusion, Food Network AU, Ridiculous, Text Messaging  
****

**Length:**  00:14:15  
****

**Music:**  Intro/Outro music is [Good Eats TV Theme Song](http://youtube.com/watch?v=8VVpBRlGQ-U), ringtone snagged [over here](http://www.freesound.org/people/pj123pj/sounds/98269/)  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_The%20Next%20Food%20Network%20Star_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me), OR you can download this series as a podbook (m4b) [ **right over here!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(DCU\)%20_Food%20Network%20AU_%20podbook.m4B)


End file.
